Cascalhos
by Mra Ichinose
Summary: "É muito simples fazer a coisa errada." [LeviMika].


_A história se passa após o capítulo 25 do anime. Não consta fatos do mangá ou OVAs. Boa leitura._

* * *

**• Cascalhos •**

por T. Kiki.

.

É muito simples fazer a coisa errada.

Após o confronto entre Eren e Annie dentro da Muralha Sina, o medo e as perdas se tornaram imensuráveis. Antes, temia-se apenas que os titãs viessem de fora, no entanto, tudo se transformou repentinamente. O primeiro ataque do titã colossal há cinco anos foi inesperado e aterrorizante, mas agora tudo estava caminhando para a pior das hipóteses. As pessoas olhavam para os lados a cada instante, assustando-se com pouco, temendo que a qualquer momento um soldado, um comerciante, um cidadão comum se transformasse num monstro gigante e assassino com consciência.

A Tropa de Exploração, tão admirada pela população geral em seus sucessos e, ironicamente, rejeitada em seus fracassos, agora tinha suas asas da liberdade manchadas com sangue. Uns admiravam-se pela engenhosidade do plano do comandante da Tropa, outros, no entanto, sentiam-se profundamente indignados com Erwin e sua frieza calculada diante de tantos sacrifícios. Afinal, as imaculadas ruas de Sina agora fediam a sangue e gente morta.

─ É o último ─ Jean informou, embalando o corpo de um garoto com uns 14 anos em um tecido branco. Com a ajuda de Sasha, pousou o morto dentro de uma carroça guiada por duas éguas.

Todos estavam exaustos. As olheiras estavam intensas, os sulcos da pele profundos, o suor molhava a roupa, secava e molhava novamente. O estado geral da tropa não era dos melhores, principalmente depois de passar o dia recolhendo soldados e pessoas assassinadas, muitas delas com as vísceras escorrendo para fora do organismo ou, ainda, totalmente esmagadas. Irreconhecíveis.

─ Eu agradeceria se Levi-heichou viesse aqui nos oferecer um suculento pedaço de pão por nossos esforços. Que acha, Jean?

─ Que você não tem nada na cabeça. Não vou conseguir comer por uma semana ─ ele respondia, cobrindo a carroça usando um segundo pano e mandando o cocheiro seguir com um tapa no lombo da égua. Quando olhou novamente para o lado, Sasha não estava mais lá. ─ Fala sério... onde aquela doid–?

Dois beliscões no bumbum foram sua resposta.

─ Jean, Jean... Sua bunda parece um par redondo de brioches. Olhe, é macio também.

O rapaz corou e se afastou, sentindo o local dos beslicões arder. _Porra_. A barriga da garota roncou.

─ Ahn? Tire essa mão nervosa de perto de mim, Sasha! ─ Jean olhou para os lados, espantando-se por ter rostos civis severos observando-os. Chegou perto novamente, agarrou Blouse pelo pescoço e falou para que só ela ouvisse, não podia crer que existisse um soldado com tanta falta de noção de realidade quanto aquela pessoa. ─ Olhe ao seu redor, está assustando as pessoas. Comparando um ser humano com comida... ainda mais com essa história toda da Annie.

─ Ops... parece que exagerei de novo. Só quero que o heichou venha nos dispensar. Não há mais nada para fazer, ora.

Jean viu-se obrigado a concordar, balançando a cabeça sem dizer nada.

─ Ele virá em breve.

A voz não veio de nenhum dos dois, obviamente. Uma terceira pessoa participava da conversa.

─ Mikasa? ─ Jean exclamou, observando a garota se aproximar. Os cabelos dela realmente eram uma coisa bonita de se ver. Lembrava-se de gostar deles desde o começo. Era a primeira que a via que a via sem o uniforme, também, mas o cachecol vermelho continuava lá. ─ Como está o Eren?

─ Dormindo. Armin está com ele.

─ Ei, Mikasa, como sabe do Levi-heichou? ─ Sasha perguntara.

─ Eu o vi conversando com o Comandante Erwin e se dirigindo para cá.

Mikasa mudou de perna. Havia saído de perto de Eren apenas para comprar alguma coisa barata na feira e tentar saber das notícias dentro da muralha. Até mesmo para ela, agente ativa na captura de Annie, algumas coisas ainda estavam obscuras demais. Viu Levi de relance enquanto caminhava e acelerou os próprios passos. Embora não sentisse muito por isso, Ackerman sabia que havia agido pessimamente ao não seguir a risca as instruções do homem. Ele havia se machucado por sua culpa.

_Bem, um troco justo por bater em Eren._

─ Vocês sabem, do jeito que o heichou é nanico só quando estiver há dois passos de distância é que vamos vê-lo.

Os olhos de Jean capturaram uma imagem conhecida próxima à Mikasa, o rapaz quase teve uma síncope quando a reconheceu. _Levi-heichou._

─ Sa-sacha... c...cala a ─ Jean começou, vendo a pequena sombra mal humorada, definitivamente azeda e não tão diferente do normal, surgir por sobre ombro de Mikasa.

─ Que foi, Jean? Todo mundo sabe que, não importa o quanto o heichou seja foda pra caralho matando titãs, isso não elimina o fato de ele ser do tamanho de uma pulga.

─ Ele chegou, sua burra!

─ Felizmente ─ a voz apática do capitão, que acaba de aproximar-se, veio num som desprezível. A ruiva perdeu toda a cor e parecia mortificada. _Fodeu_ ─, eu não tenho complexo com minha altura, Srta. Blouse. Mas uma pulga é um dos animais mais sujos que conheço. E _isso_ me incomoda. ─ Levi voltou-se para Jean. ─ Kirstein, você está dispensado. A Srta. Blouse, no entanto, ficará para o turno noturno na assistência. _Sem comida._

Jean sorriu com cara de quem tinha avisado, esquecendo-se por um instante de todos os problemas e das pessoas ao redor, que agora seguiam suas vidas. Sasha, por outro lado, desmanchou-se em lágrimas exageradas como sempre fazia. Correr até desmaiar, como Keith Shadis provavelmente a mandaria fazer, seria muito melhor do que algo assim. _Puta que pariu, anão de merda._

Levi olhou para Mikasa. Seus olhos cinzentos não traziam nenhuma expressão.

─ Ackerman.

─ Levi-heichou.

─ O bostinha ainda está dormindo?

─ _Eren_ está descansando.

─ Tsc. Vamos até ele.

─ Vamos? ─ Mikasa repetiu, confusa. ─ Preciso comprar comida antes, Levi-heichou.

─ Não me importo nem um pouco em andar, Ackerman.

Mikasa continuou com o rosto petrificado e marchou, o próprio Levi parecia considerar a resistência dela com ele um mero bate boca. Abandonando os outros dois para trás, ambos caminhavam pelas ruas de Sina sem trocar palavras ou olhares. O capitão apenas queria encontrar Eren para avisar-lhe da oposição ferrenha e preconceito que sofreria dali em diante, mais forte do que antes, quando o assunto limitava-se dentro das tropas militares. Agora, Jäger deveria ser muito mais cuidadoso e confiar ainda menos em qualquer um.

Por outro lado, Levi quase desistia de avisá-lo sobre isso, só o fazia por estar cumprindo uma ordem de Erwin. Afinal, o bostinha tinha Mikasa como sua inseparável guarda-costas. Apesar de achar a garota inconsequente e dada a atos tolos quando envolvia seu suposto irmão, havia boatos que de a própria era a melhor integrante feminina das tropas e, isto, não poderia ser ignorado. Se Ackerman fosse um pouco melhor em trabalho de equipe e o respeitasse, ele pensaria em chamá-la para o novo grupo de forças especiais que precisaria convocar.

Pensar nisso fez Levi baixar e escurecer o olhar.

Todos os outros haviam morrido.

Gunther. Eld. Oluo. Petra. _Petra. _A morte dela, muito mais que a dos outros, doía um pouco mais. Ela era a mais jovem deles, dedicada, até mesmo graciosa. Ele, tão assustadoramente velho que ninguém fazia ideia, sentia-se culpado por escolher alguém tão moça para morrer sob seu comando. Esse tipo de pessoa poderia ser considerada a esperança dos humanos e, no entanto, _ela se foi_. A alma do militar, assassinada tantas vezes, ocupava apenas um lugar em seu corpo, mas não vivia.

Com cada companheiro que partia mais de Levi se ia e mais de seu ódio cego pelos titãs ficava. A humanidade precisava sobreviver e, para isso, Levi matava dentro de si qualquer resquício dela. Se fosse necessário, sacrificaria tudo para que pessoas – tanto nobres filhos da puta quanto os humildes egoístas – sobrevivessem. Tem coisas que não importam.

As pessoas ao redor olhavam para Ackerman e apontavam para ele, cochichavam que era uma cena rara verem os dois mais fortes militares andando juntos, embora um praticamente ignorasse a existência do outro. Levi resmungou em escárnio e verificou se suas mãos estavam limpas por hábito. Estavam. A mulher ao seu lado também era uma esperança, concluiu.

Uma esperança rabugenta como ele próprio era, aliás.

─ Seu ferimento está melhor, heichou?

─ Não foi nada.

Os cascalhos de madeira e pedregulhos das casas demolidas esmagavam-se sob os sapatos, faziam um som de "crak-crak" agradavelmente estranho. Levi tinha certeza que aquelas sujeirinhas mais pequeninas agora estavam entranhando nas botas de seu traje civil. Ele torceu os lábios de modo pouco notável. Precisaria limpar cuidadosamente isso quando estivesse em casa.

Na feira, aos poucos a população medrosa voltava à rotina. Algumas barracas e vendedores estavam em falta, ora pelos próprios terem morrido pelas mãos de Annie, ora por chorarem por seus mortos em suas casas – ou, ao menos, as que ainda estavam de pé. Como era de se esperar, as coisas dentro da muralha Sina eram de melhor qualidade e, proporcionalmente, mais caras. Levi viu Mikasa escolher com cuidado os produtos, pagando por eles. Quatro maçãs. Dois pães médios. Seis batatas. Metade do soldo da garota provavelmente havia ido embora.

─ Heichou, por favor, siga-me ─ Mikasa disse ao capitão, pegando o último saco de papel. Pareciam pesados, mas ela não parecia sequer perceber. Levi não se ofereceu para ajudá-la, tampouco.

Por cinco quadras eles andaram juntos. Levi quase sentia-se tentado a pegar o DMT e sair ziguezagueando por entre os prédios. Mas tão logo pensou nisso, Ackerman parou diante de uma porta e entrou por ela.

─ Vou ver se o Eren está acordado. Espere aqui.

Ele deu de ombros, sentando-se numa banco comprido ao lado de fora do quarto onde Mikasa entrou. Os corredores eram escurecidos e rudes. Tinha um cheiro de mofo no ar. _Sujeira._

Mikasa entrou no quarto onde Eren descansava e o encontrou num sono profundo. Ao seu lado estava Armin, mas o rapaz também dormia, metade de seu corpo estava sentado no chão, e a cabeça apoiava-se na cama. Ela olhou para eles, franziu a testa em preocupação, pensou em Levi que esperava pelo lado de fora com sua aura mal humorada. A garota tirou alguns condimentos do saco e deixou-os ali. Mas levou duas maçãs consigo.

Quando ela saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, Levi ergueu os olhos para ela.

─ O bostinha ainda está dormindo?

─ Sim.

─ Acorde-o ─ seus olhos prateados se estreitaram.

─ Não, heichou. Eren passou por muita coisa. Vamos esperar.

─ Isto é uma ordem, soldado.

─ Não poderei cumpri-la, senhor. ─ Mikasa respondeu com o rosto pacífico, sentando-se ao lado de Levi. Estendeu-lhe uma maçã. ─ Porque não come e espera um pouco?

À contragosto, o capitão pegou a maçã não muito vermelha das mãos dela e deu uma mordida. _Crunch. _O som crocante veio alto aos seus ouvidos. Ao seu lado Mikasa o imitava. Ele deveria simplesmente voltar até mais tarde, mas o silêncio no corredor o agradava. Ficar sozinho agora não parecia uma boa ideia, mesmo que estar com Ackerman fosse algo muitíssimo próximo disso. Ela era praticamente uma versão jovem, feminina e mais alta de si mesmo.

Com o canto dos olhos, viu-a levar uma mecha de cabelo para trás de uma orelha e ajeitar o cachecol vermelho. A fruta dela estava pela metade, a dele no começo. O ferimento semicicatrizado em sua bochecha ficou em evidência. Mais rosada que a porcelana branca da pele. Era, de um jeito totalmente insano e estranho, fascinante. Um diamante no meio de cascalhos, algo assim.

Levi estendeu a mão, sem perceber o que estava fazendo. Tocou-lhe na cicatriz da maçã do rosto. A pele dela era fria, muito fria. Uns poucos fios de cabelo, que escorrem para o lado dando espaço para sua mão intrusa, eram macios como nenhuma outra coisa que ele já houvesse tocado. Mikasa, apesar de tudo, não ofereceu resistência esperada. Apenas olhou para ele, talvez, intrigada. O rosto dela era ilegível.

─ Sua mão... está fria, heichou.

─ Seu rosto também.

Não era a desculpa certa. Ele rapidamente afastou a mão.

Olhou para Mikasa. De verdade.

Sério. É realmente muito simples fazer a coisa errada.

Principalmente se você, num momento de distração, fita uma boca e a quer. Principalmente se você se inclina, puxa a moça pelo cachecol e pega os lábios para si, sem dar espaço para uma exclamação surpresa. Mikasa, afinal, sequer fechou os olhos. Tanto faz, também. Levi também mantinha os seus abertos. Ele não sabia o motivo para tê-lo feito. Não queria saber, não precisava de um. Estava estressado, apenas; usaria a garota para esquecer a fúria e o pesar. Apenas sentia que era certo naquele momento, apesar de não ser. Devia fazer aquilo. E fez. Porque podia, era o capitão.

Mas Mikasa não foi honesta.

Ela mexeu a boca, e, por um instante, Levi achou que ela estaria correspondendo-o. Mas a garota mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior. Não ao ponto de sangrar.

─ Tsk!

─ Esse era o meu primeiro beijo, heichou.

─ Eu não poderia saber ─ Levi virou o rosto, tocando a boca com o polegar. Realmente não havia sangue nenhum, mas estava um pouquinho inchado.

─ Não poderia ─ ela repetiu. ─ Levi-heichou?

Ele olhou para ela. De novo. _De novo_. Por quê?

Mikasa, ciente de que não deveria, mas querendo uma vingança suja, apossou-se do lenço no pescoço de Levi e o puxou, tal qual ele havia feito. Tocou a boca na dele de modo rude, pegando seu beijo de volta, arremetendo os narizes. O capitão tentou pegá-la pelas laterais do rosto e investir naquele beijo atrapalhado, mas antes que pudesse Ackerman se afastou.

─ Considere que agora estamos certos.

─ Hmpf. Eu não ia me desculpar mesmo que não tivesse feito isso.

─ Não diga nada ao Eren.

─ Não tenho interessem em falar com o merdinha mais do que preciso, Ackerman.

Mikasa iria retrucar algo, mas a porta ao lado do banco, do quarto de Jäger, se abriu e por ela Armin saiu bocejando. Fez uma excelente cara de surpresa ao ver Mikasa e Levi, ambos já em pé.

─ Mikasa, já voltou? Eu dormi... Levi-heichou ─ o rapaz ergueu o punho fechado ao peito, cumprimentando-o.

─ Eren acordou, Armin?

─ Ah, sim, está comendo o pão que você trouxe, Mikasa.

Levi deu um passo à frente.

─ Saia, Arlert, preciso falar com seu namorado.

─ Nani? Ele não é meu namorado, heichou! E-eu não sou...!

O capitão apenas acenou com a mão, sem se importar. Entrou no quarto de Levi e fechou a porta. Cumpriria sua missão.

─ Sério, ele é doido de pedra ─ Armin murmurou sozinho.

Mikasa olhou para baixo. Muitos dos resíduos que se alojaram nas reentrâncias da bota de Levi agora jaziam numa trilha minguada pelo corredor até dentro do quarto. Se o capitão visse a sujeira que havia deixado para trás, ele provavelmente teria um acesso de limpeza. Ackerman, entretanto, apenas aproximou-se da janela mais próxima olhou ao longe pela rua, todos os cascalhos do mundo, o mundo que ela conhecia, estavam no chão de Sina.

─ Cascalhos... eh?

Pareciam tão inofensivos... Mas um sozinho poderia incomodar se por acaso se alojasse do jeito correto numa roupa ou sapato. Com o passar dos dias, Levi incomodaria Mikasa como um se fosse um deles. E, ela, abalaria do mesmo modo o simplesmente inatingível capitão. Pois é muito simples fazer a coisa errada, e eles teriam que provar – para si mesmos, acima de tudo – que aquilo não era.

**Fim**.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado. Ainda quero escrever mais nessa categoria, mas acho que depende um pouco do feedback. A próxima provavelmente será uma SashaxJean (sério) ou LeviHan. Aliás, ainda preciso ler o mangá pra entender ! E comente, comente. Essa história foi postada no !Nyah com meu pseudônimo de "Tia Kiki", não foi plágio, não!_


End file.
